un guardian en equestria(extendido)
by lautaro slasher
Summary: Perdon por publicar la misma historia es que soy nuevo y nose como funciona esto de documento publicar apenas puede publicar una parte de esta historia me vendria bien mucha pero mucha ayuda con este fic
1. Chapter 1

1496685533275-4o951vug71

 **hola este sera un cap corto el protagonista sera un titan insomne armadura se osiris y las armas las pondre luego si les gusta lo que pasara a continuacion manden review**

 **Cap** **1 asiendo nuevos amigos**

 **Pov slasher en venus**

WOW COMETE ESOOO!-(mirando a un caido sin cabesa) esto es muy divertido, uuuuh un enano alado de un explosivo seria una pena que..(BOOOM la escoria salio disparado hacia el cielo)aaaaah que bueno es joder a los caidos, bueno ire a la torre haber que hay para hacer(cuando va hacia a la torre no se da cuenta que un portal se esta abriendo"jajaja la vieja comfiable" cuando el titan se dio cuenta trato de evitar portal pero fue tarde ya estaba siendo absorbido por el portal los unico que vio fue que estaba siendo segado por una luz antes de desmallarse)

 **en equestria**

 **a las afuera de ponyville**

Se ve una luz serca a la entrada del bosque everfree se puede observar a un pony cuvierto por una armadura dorada con una especie de sol en la parte superior del casco el pony estava boca arriba

 **Punto de vista de terror**

Aaaah donde estoy(dise abriendo los ojos e intenta levantarse pero se tropiesa) aaaaah carajo pero que demo...( no termino la frase por que se dio cuenta que enves de manos tenia pesuñas intento aguantase las ganas de gritar para no llamar la antencion) ok debo calmarme debo aprender a caminal no puede ser tan dificil(1 min despues) wow la mecanica de este cuerpo es genial puedo correr un monton y apenas cansarme( se aserca a un arbol a descansar y puede ver un charco de agua se saca el casco para mirarse al reflejo del agua y pudo apreciar que era un pony era de pelaje azul con crim negro y ojos de color verde y una mark que era una masa cubierta de fue por su abilidad de los quiebrasoles ) WOW soy un pony, debo encontrar sibilisacion por aca serca

 **en ponyville**

tercera persona

Se puede ver a una pony con la cara tapada al igual que el resto del cuerpo(obiamente el flanco tambien)al pareser era el sentro de atencion de algunis ponys unos pensaban que era alguien de alto rango superior al capintan shinin armor otros pensaban que era algun guardia personal de la princesa celentia

 **Punto de vista** **de terror**

Joder por que no pregunto a alguien para que me diga donde estoy (en eso se aserca a un pony de color rosa con pelo esponjado con un rosa un poco oscuro y una mark de tres glovos 2 amarillos y 1 azul) hola me puedes decir donde estoy es que soy nuevo( la pony rosa gira rapidamente y da un grito antes de salir corriendo) dije algo malo?( entonses escucha que alguien le habla por atras)

¿?:descuida no dijiste nada malo es que pinkie es haci con los nuevos que vienen a ponyville

Dijo una vos femenina de tras de el al voltear ve a una pony unicornio de color magenta con crim de un purpura osuro y una ralla de un violeta y uno de color rosa con una mark de una estella con otras estrellas alrededor)

¿?:hola me llamo twiligt sparkle princesa de la amistad la princesa te envio a ponyville para hacer algo(lo dijo en un tono de pregunta)

Yo:(mierda que le digo...que mas da le dire lo que se) h-hola m-me llamo antonhy slasher mucho gusto princesa(le dije un poco timido) enrealidad yo...no conodco ala princesa celestia(esa respuesta la confundio y sorprendio "de donde sacaste esa armadura eh?)o esta armadura de la prirba de osiris batalle mucho para conseguirla(esa respuesta le dio mucha curiosidad y me enpeso a hacer muchas preguntad como quien era osiris que clase de pueba cosad por el estilo) me puesdes ayudar en algo(ella asiente)mira acabo de despertarme serca de un bosque y nesecito ayuda me dirias donde puedo quedarme?.

Twiligt: puedes quedarte en la biblioteca actualmente no la vivo mas hay...bueno te vere en sugar cube corne pero antes te llevare a la biblioteca.

Yo:vivias en una biblioteca que facinante.(pamsado:JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA EN UNA BIBLIOTECA NOOO ESTO ES DEMACIADO)

Twiligt:(sonrojada)s-si cu-cuando vine a poniville me aloje hay jiji

La biblioteca era un enorme arbol hueco

Yo:wow esto..no me lo esperaba voy acomodarme(antes que la unicornio con alas se balla) oye a que hora tengo que ir?

Twiligt: a las 8:30 bueno adios

Yo:ya puedes salir(de su cuerpo salio una especie de maquina flotante

Espectro:señor tengo buenas noticias,es sobre nuestra nave la e localizado pero hay un pequeño inconveniente(-que clase de inconveniente?-)el motor que nos permite salir de la atmosfera esta dañado impicible de abandonar este planeta.

Yo:(pensando:debe de haber otra forma de irnos de este planeta)bueno, bamos para alla a una cosa mas me podrias decir que hora es?

Espectro:son las 3:45 pm(despues de eso el entro dentro de mi.

Me dispuse a salir de la biblioteca despues de instalarme y de haber guardado mus armas que eran 3 cañones de mano-ultima palabra-big chesff mk45 pintado-alcon de luna-2 especial-promesa de escoria-telesto-4 pesadas-amiga del alma-exelente consejo-aliento de dragon y la sali y me diriji hacia mi nave no contaba con que una pony de pelaje blanco melena purpura y mark de 3 diamantes le ponia el ojo a mi distintivo que era blanco con un sol negro entoses es cuando escucho un grito probinirndo de atras de mi, cuando estaba por darme la vuelta me tope con esa pony que tenia los ojos brillsos

Yo:aaash...esta bien(paresia una pony de la alta sociedad estonses me dispuse a hablar bien)señorita esta usted bien?.

¿?:aaah que...osi no se preocupe por mi(al escuchar la palabra señorita no pudo evitar sonrojarse)grasias u-usted es muy ca-caballeroso(eso lo dijo un poco timida) pero quisiera saber de donde saco esta tela que adorna la parte posterior de tu armadura o vos la fabricaste por que me impreciona como esta diseniada debiste tardar años en terminarla es hermosa!(lo dijo con cara de felicidad)

Yo:(pensando:mejor no le digo nada hacerca de osiris y de todo eso)oooh gradias,te lo agradesco en verdad si tarde mucho, pero creo que no nos presentamos corectamente me llamo antonhy slasher a sus servicios madan.

¿?:oooh que caballeroso mi nombre es rarity mucho gusto antonhy

Yo:bueno adios señorita rarity tengo que ir en esa direccion(señala donde se ubica el bosque everfree)

Rarity:NO NO PUEDE IR PARA ALLA ES MUY PELIGROSO EL BOSQUE EVERFREE!(eso llamo la atencion de dos ponys una de melena rubia con una coleta tenia un sombrero de vaquero era de pelaje naranja y una cutie mark de 3 mansanas la otra era de melena multi-color pelaje cyan y tenia una cutie mark de un rayo multicolor con una nuve)

¿?:hola rarity coquetendo con los guardias eeh?(los dijo en tono de burla rarity por otro lado se sonrojo notoriamente)JAJAJAJAJAJA...era broma.

¿?:hola compañero supongo que eres nuevo por aqui no?(lo dise con un asento norteño)

Yo:eeeh sip soy nuevo por aqui mucho gusto me llama antonhy slasher

¿?: mucho gusto compañero me llamo applejack y ella es rainbow dash

Rainbow:hola(dijo asi sin mas)WOW esa armadura se ve super pesada.(esa palabra llamo la atencion de la pony campirana)

Yo:enrialidad si lo es pero cuando la use no me podia mover entonses empese a usarla todos los dias aproximadamente 3 dias despues ya podia correr son problema.

Applejack:WOW amigo eres un titan(asombrada por el relato)

Yo:-risa nerviona-jajaja se podria decir que si,bueno fue un gusto conocerlas tengo que ir a ese tal bosque everfree se me perdio algo hay de suma importancia(eso alerto a las dos ponys)

Dash:wow wow wow espera hay nosotras te acompañaremos.

Jack:estoy de acuerdo con tigo rainbow yo tambien voy.

Rarity:bueno almenos sabre que no te pasara nada(las chicas la ven con caras picaras) oigan me preocupa que un guardia de celestia enyre solo al bosque(las ven con caras de "ami no me engañas").

Yo: bueno vamonos.

Nos fuimos al bosque everfree,pero lo mas curioso fue cuando pasanos por alado de unos guardias que estaban hablan y cuando me ven padae se ponen en posicion de firnes y sudando de frio al ver semejante pony portando una armadura que intimida y da respeto a la ves no se me ocurrio otra cosa que desir "descansen" cuando dije eso los dos dejaron de sudar y uno se sento en el piso los dos me disen"grasias señor" las dos ponys de tras me ven con asombro y hay es cuando applejack me pregunta"oye compañero te puedo preguntar algo" yo asiento"aah que por tu armadura que es muy diferente al resto".

Yo:ooh por es que veras(mierda inventa algo) la princesa selentia me asendio a guardian de elite y ella me otorgo esta armadura(no paresian muy convencida)bueno no me acuerdo muy bien como paso eso fue hace 2 años atras(pares que se trago la mentira.

Applejack:mmh interesante y que haces aqui en ponyville deberias estar en el castillo de carterlot?.

Yo:renuncie pero la princesa me dejo quedarme con mi armadura por mi servicios.

Dash:debiste servir muy bien a la princesa(no piensen mal).

Cuando estamos en la entrada del bosque, decidi dar el prime paso,estubimos aproximadamente 2 horas buscando y alfi encontre mi nave era la comitatus(no me acuerdo el nombre de mi nave hace 5 meses no juego a destiny) las chicas estaban asombradas por la estructura metalica de pintada de rojo y blanco y alado estaba algo que no esperaba.

Yo:no...puede...ser ese es mi almacenaje de de arnadurad y armas!(dije asombrado las chicas no me escucharon por que tenian los ojos y boca abierta al ver semejaste nave delante de ellas fue hay cuando me puse serio)chicas(ellas me prestaron atencion) nesecito que me guarden un secreto(hay fue cuando les conte quien era yo sobre la oscuridad-los caidos-la colmena-los vex-el jardin negro les conte todo sobre mi y se los vuardianes y tambien sofre las tres fancciones)

Dash:eres...ASOMBROSO, ENSERIO ESTA COSA PUEDE VOLAR A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ!(no sus ojos se van a salir de sus cuencas)

Yo:si pero hay un problema.

Applejack:y cual ese problema compañero?

Yo:el motor que ne permute salir de esta admosfera esta muy dañado.

Dash:que tan dañado esta?

Yo:Tan dañado que es impocible repararlo.

Estonces escuchanos un rugido detras de nosotros nos dimos la vuelta y era 7 lobos de madera les dije a las chica que se pongan detras de mi y lo hicieron

Yo:la super esta cargada?

Espectro:faltan 4sec.

Yo:oigan tienen ambre...pues coman(su cuespo empiesa a iluminarse y donde estaba un pony habia un ser bipedo con la misna armura pero los mas curioso es que esta envuelto en fuego y tenia una masa tambien envuelta en fuego las chicas con los ojos bien abierto y ni hablar de su boca y el ser bipedo se estaba inapeccionando)FUEGOOO("PONGAN DISTURBED SEGUNDO 30 INDESTRUCIBLE" se lanzo contra un lobo de madera desintegrandolo otro lobo se lanzo contra el ser bipedo y este lo unico que logro morder fue un masaso en toda la cara hay fue cuando slasher lanzo la masa a un grupo de 4 lobos asiendolos senisa y el ultimo lobo asustado con la forma que mato a sus campañeros salio corriendo adendose en el bosque pero para su mala suerte slasher le lanzo una granada y se pego a la espasla del lobo.

Yo:(dandone la vuelta y haciendo cuenta regresiba)3...2...1(BOOM se bio una estela de fuego saliondo entre los arboles.

"deterner musica"

Despues de eso una luz lo rodeo y aparecio un pony con la misma armadura que el ser bipedo las chicas no salian de su imprecion y hay fue donde rainbow decidio tomar la palabra.

Dash:eso...fue...ASOMBROSO(dijo con los casco golpendo el aire)aora eres un 20% mas cool que antes.

Yo:grasias...supongo.

Applejack:como hiciste eso compañero ni ciquera eres un unicornio oara hacer eso(yo la mira fijamente y digo)

Yo:...no se..Mejor bamos a ponyville buscare una cueva serca de ponyvylle para guardar la nave(fue hay cuando me acorde del almacenaje lo sobi y lo amarre con la cuerda que me dio applejack) puedes ensende la nave?

Le pregunte al espectro las chicas me vieron raro pero cuando una de ellas hiba a hablar una maquna de color blanco y oscuro salio de su cuerpo y empeso a inspeccionar la nave.

Espectro: por supesto señor no detecto otro daño(fue cuando la nave empeso a elevarse por el aire)

Yo:applejack te llevo?(al decir eso applejack se sonrojo)

Applejack:p-porsupesto m-me encantaria.

Dash:oye y por que a mi no?(haciendo puchero)

Yo:para que tenes alas? O son de deciracion?(lo dise en tono de burla sujetando a applejack del cuello sonrojandoce aun mas).

Dash se enojo crusandose de brasos mirandome con enojo y hay fue condo yo y applejack desaparesimos y aparecimos deras de mi habian otro asiento los mas curioso fue que el control de la nave fue modificado para cascos.

Applejack:estas seguro de esto?(pregunto aferrando al asiento)

Yo:por su puesto.

Volamos con la nave buscando una cueva serca de ponyville hay fue que encontre una cueva en una montaña serca se un lago rodee todo ponyville para evitar llamar la atencion y cuando estaba cerca de la cueva vi a un dragon hacer candoce entonse fue hay que decidi embestirlo con la parte delantera de la nave que era puntiaguda hice que el dragon de un gruñido de dolor y me dipara una llamarada de fue applejack penso que era nuestri fin...pero al esperarvque ella y el guardian mueran quemados escucho una risa.

Yo:jajaja crees que eso nos dañara(el dragon asustado decidio largarse del lugar )

Cuando el dragon se fue aparque la nave en la cueva era muy hancha y alta la cueva y cuando nos vajamos de la nave vimos que esta vamos rodeados de joyas.

Applejack:aaaah por eso el dragon nos queria atacar,rarity se volveria loca si estubiera aca.

Yo:bueno ya encontre donde guardar mi nave haora tengo que estableser un punto de regreso.

Applejack:como que punto de regreso?(pregunto con mucha curiosidad)

Yo:cuando valla a otra parte de este mundo la nave automaticamente se dirijira hacia aca y si te preguntas como me subire a la nave si esta en la cueva simple mi espectro me teletrasportara a mi nave.

Applejack:espectro? te refieres a la cosa flotante que vimos en el bosque(yo asiento).

Yo:me podras decir la hora(applejack hiba a hablar cuando se escucho una vos diciendo)

Espectro:Son las 6:34 pm señor.

Cuando se escucho esa vos el espectro salio de mi cuerpo sorprendiendo a applejack.

Espectro:hola mucho gusto señorita applejack.

Applejack:m-mucho gusto.

Yo:bueno vamonos a ponyville tengo que ir al sugar cube corner.

Al parecer con todo el asunto applejack se le olvido el tema de la fiesta sorpres

Applejack:mira hay un camino que conduse a ponyville.

 **Fin del capitulo 1**

 **Bueno adios pero quiero mandarle un saludo a varios amigos mios**

 **Son para repeatin la hermosa deker E3 fernando H5 joel007 el uracantonto tomasguev y muchos mas a uno para mi rival deadpayne**


	2. capitulo 2 un sorpresa inesperada

1496685533275-4o951vug71

 **hola este sera un cap corto el protagonista sera un titan insomne armadura se osiris y las armas las pondre luego si les gusta lo que pasara a continuacion manden review**

 **Cap** **1 asiendo nuevos amigos**

 **Pov slasher en venus**

WOW COMETE ESOOO!-(mirando a un caido sin cabesa) esto es muy divertido, uuuuh un enano alado de un explosivo seria una pena que..(BOOOM la escoria salio disparado hacia el cielo)aaaaah que bueno es joder a los caidos, bueno ire a la torre haber que hay para hacer(cuando va hacia a la torre no se da cuenta que un portal se esta abriendo"jajaja la vieja comfiable" cuando el titan se dio cuenta trato de evitar portal pero fue tarde ya estaba siendo absorbido por el portal los unico que vio fue que estaba siendo segado por una luz antes de desmallarse)

 **en equestria**

 **a las afuera de ponyville**

Se ve una luz serca a la entrada del bosque everfree se puede observar a un pony cuvierto por una armadura dorada con una especie de sol en la parte superior del casco el pony estava boca arriba

 **Punto de vista de terror**

Aaaah donde estoy(dise abriendo los ojos e intenta levantarse pero se tropiesa) aaaaah carajo pero que demo...( no termino la frase por que se dio cuenta que enves de manos tenia pesuñas intento aguantase las ganas de gritar para no llamar la antencion) ok debo calmarme debo aprender a caminal no puede ser tan dificil(1 min despues) wow la mecanica de este cuerpo es genial puedo correr un monton y apenas cansarme( se aserca a un arbol a descansar y puede ver un charco de agua se saca el casco para mirarse al reflejo del agua y pudo apreciar que era un pony era de pelaje azul con crim negro y ojos de color verde y una mark que era una masa cubierta de fue por su abilidad de los quiebrasoles ) WOW soy un pony, debo encontrar sibilisacion por aca serca

 **en ponyville**

tercera persona

Se puede ver a una pony con la cara tapada al igual que el resto del cuerpo(obiamente el flanco tambien)al pareser era el sentro de atencion de algunis ponys unos pensaban que era alguien de alto rango superior al capintan shinin armor otros pensaban que era algun guardia personal de la princesa celentia

 **Punto de vista** **de terror**

Joder por que no pregunto a alguien para que me diga donde estoy (en eso se aserca a un pony de color rosa con pelo esponjado con un rosa un poco oscuro y una mark de tres glovos 2 amarillos y 1 azul) hola me puedes decir donde estoy es que soy nuevo( la pony rosa gira rapidamente y da un grito antes de salir corriendo) dije algo malo?( entonses escucha que alguien le habla por atras)

¿?:descuida no dijiste nada malo es que pinkie es haci con los nuevos que vienen a ponyville

Dijo una vos femenina de tras de el al voltear ve a una pony unicornio de color magenta con crim de un purpura osuro y una ralla de un violeta y uno de color rosa con una mark de una estella con otras estrellas alrededor)

¿?:hola me llamo twiligt sparkle princesa de la amistad la princesa te envio a ponyville para hacer algo(lo dijo en un tono de pregunta)

Yo:(mierda que le digo...que mas da le dire lo que se) h-hola m-me llamo antonhy slasher mucho gusto princesa(le dije un poco timido) enrealidad yo...no conodco ala princesa celestia(esa respuesta la confundio y sorprendio "de donde sacaste esa armadura eh?)o esta armadura de la prirba de osiris batalle mucho para conseguirla(esa respuesta le dio mucha curiosidad y me enpeso a hacer muchas preguntad como quien era osiris que clase de pueba cosad por el estilo) me puesdes ayudar en algo(ella asiente)mira acabo de despertarme serca de un bosque y nesecito ayuda me dirias donde puedo quedarme?.

Twiligt: puedes quedarte en la biblioteca actualmente no la vivo mas hay...bueno te vere en sugar cube corne pero antes te llevare a la biblioteca.

Yo:vivias en una biblioteca que facinante.(pamsado:JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA EN UNA BIBLIOTECA NOOO ESTO ES DEMACIADO)

Twiligt:(sonrojada)s-si cu-cuando vine a poniville me aloje hay jiji

La biblioteca era un enorme arbol hueco

Yo:wow esto..no me lo esperaba voy acomodarme(antes que la unicornio con alas se balla) oye a que hora tengo que ir?

Twiligt: a las 8:30 bueno adios

Yo:ya puedes salir(de su cuerpo salio una especie de maquina flotante

Espectro:señor tengo buenas noticias,es sobre nuestra nave la e localizado pero hay un pequeño inconveniente(-que clase de inconveniente?-)el motor que nos permite salir de la atmosfera esta dañado impicible de abandonar este planeta.

Yo:(pensando:debe de haber otra forma de irnos de este planeta)bueno, bamos para alla a una cosa mas me podrias decir que hora es?

Espectro:son las 3:45 pm(despues de eso el entro dentro de mi.

Me dispuse a salir de la biblioteca despues de instalarme y de haber guardado mus armas que eran 3 cañones de mano-ultima palabra-big chesff mk45 pintado-alcon de luna-2 especial-promesa de escoria-telesto-4 pesadas-amiga del alma-exelente consejo-aliento de dragon y la sali y me diriji hacia mi nave no contaba con que una pony de pelaje blanco melena purpura y mark de 3 diamantes le ponia el ojo a mi distintivo que era blanco con un sol negro entoses es cuando escucho un grito probinirndo de atras de mi, cuando estaba por darme la vuelta me tope con esa pony que tenia los ojos brillsos

Yo:aaash...esta bien(paresia una pony de la alta sociedad estonses me dispuse a hablar bien)señorita esta usted bien?.

¿?:aaah que...osi no se preocupe por mi(al escuchar la palabra señorita no pudo evitar sonrojarse)grasias u-usted es muy ca-caballeroso(eso lo dijo un poco timida) pero quisiera saber de donde saco esta tela que adorna la parte posterior de tu armadura o vos la fabricaste por que me impreciona como esta diseniada debiste tardar años en terminarla es hermosa!(lo dijo con cara de felicidad)

Yo:(pensando:mejor no le digo nada hacerca de osiris y de todo eso)oooh gradias,te lo agradesco en verdad si tarde mucho, pero creo que no nos presentamos corectamente me llamo antonhy slasher a sus servicios madan.

¿?:oooh que caballeroso mi nombre es rarity mucho gusto antonhy

Yo:bueno adios señorita rarity tengo que ir en esa direccion(señala donde se ubica el bosque everfree)

Rarity:NO NO PUEDE IR PARA ALLA ES MUY PELIGROSO EL BOSQUE EVERFREE!(eso llamo la atencion de dos ponys una de melena rubia con una coleta tenia un sombrero de vaquero era de pelaje naranja y una cutie mark de 3 mansanas la otra era de melena multi-color pelaje cyan y tenia una cutie mark de un rayo multicolor con una nuve)

¿?:hola rarity coquetendo con los guardias eeh?(los dijo en tono de burla rarity por otro lado se sonrojo notoriamente)JAJAJAJAJAJA...era broma.

¿?:hola compañero supongo que eres nuevo por aqui no?(lo dise con un asento norteño)

Yo:eeeh sip soy nuevo por aqui mucho gusto me llama antonhy slasher

¿?: mucho gusto compañero me llamo applejack y ella es rainbow dash

Rainbow:hola(dijo asi sin mas)WOW esa armadura se ve super pesada.(esa palabra llamo la atencion de la pony campirana)

Yo:enrialidad si lo es pero cuando la use no me podia mover entonses empese a usarla todos los dias aproximadamente 3 dias despues ya podia correr son problema.

Applejack:WOW amigo eres un titan(asombrada por el relato)

Yo:-risa nerviona-jajaja se podria decir que si,bueno fue un gusto conocerlas tengo que ir a ese tal bosque everfree se me perdio algo hay de suma importancia(eso alerto a las dos ponys)

Dash:wow wow wow espera hay nosotras te acompañaremos.

Jack:estoy de acuerdo con tigo rainbow yo tambien voy.

Rarity:bueno almenos sabre que no te pasara nada(las chicas la ven con caras picaras) oigan me preocupa que un guardia de celestia enyre solo al bosque(las ven con caras de "ami no me engañas").

Yo: bueno vamonos.

Nos fuimos al bosque everfree,pero lo mas curioso fue cuando pasanos por alado de unos guardias que estaban hablan y cuando me ven padae se ponen en posicion de firnes y sudando de frio al ver semejante pony portando una armadura que intimida y da respeto a la ves no se me ocurrio otra cosa que desir "descansen" cuando dije eso los dos dejaron de sudar y uno se sento en el piso los dos me disen"grasias señor" las dos ponys de tras me ven con asombro y hay es cuando applejack me pregunta"oye compañero te puedo preguntar algo" yo asiento"aah que por tu armadura que es muy diferente al resto".

Yo:ooh por es que veras(mierda inventa algo) la princesa selentia me asendio a guardian de elite y ella me otorgo esta armadura(no paresian muy convencida)bueno no me acuerdo muy bien como paso eso fue hace 2 años atras(pares que se trago la mentira.

Applejack:mmh interesante y que haces aqui en ponyville deberias estar en el castillo de carterlot?.

Yo:renuncie pero la princesa me dejo quedarme con mi armadura por mi servicios.

Dash:debiste servir muy bien a la princesa(no piensen mal).

Cuando estamos en la entrada del bosque, decidi dar el prime paso,estubimos aproximadamente 2 horas buscando y alfi encontre mi nave era la comitatus(no me acuerdo el nombre de mi nave hace 5 meses no juego a destiny) las chicas estaban asombradas por la estructura metalica de pintada de rojo y blanco y alado estaba algo que no esperaba.

Yo:no...puede...ser ese es mi almacenaje de de arnadurad y armas!(dije asombrado las chicas no me escucharon por que tenian los ojos y boca abierta al ver semejaste nave delante de ellas fue hay cuando me puse serio)chicas(ellas me prestaron atencion) nesecito que me guarden un secreto(hay fue cuando les conte quien era yo sobre la oscuridad-los caidos-la colmena-los vex-el jardin negro les conte todo sobre mi y se los vuardianes y tambien sofre las tres fancciones)

Dash:eres...ASOMBROSO, ENSERIO ESTA COSA PUEDE VOLAR A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ!(no sus ojos se van a salir de sus cuencas)

Yo:si pero hay un problema.

Applejack:y cual ese problema compañero?

Yo:el motor que ne permute salir de esta admosfera esta muy dañado.

Dash:que tan dañado esta?

Yo:Tan dañado que es impocible repararlo.

Estonces escuchanos un rugido detras de nosotros nos dimos la vuelta y era 7 lobos de madera les dije a las chica que se pongan detras de mi y lo hicieron

Yo:la super esta cargada?

Espectro:faltan 4sec.

Yo:oigan tienen ambre...pues coman(su cuespo empiesa a iluminarse y donde estaba un pony habia un ser bipedo con la misna armura pero los mas curioso es que esta envuelto en fuego y tenia una masa tambien envuelta en fuego las chicas con los ojos bien abierto y ni hablar de su boca y el ser bipedo se estaba inapeccionando)FUEGOOO("PONGAN DISTURBED SEGUNDO 30 INDESTRUCIBLE" se lanzo contra un lobo de madera desintegrandolo otro lobo se lanzo contra el ser bipedo y este lo unico que logro morder fue un masaso en toda la cara hay fue cuando slasher lanzo la masa a un grupo de 4 lobos asiendolos senisa y el ultimo lobo asustado con la forma que mato a sus campañeros salio corriendo adendose en el bosque pero para su mala suerte slasher le lanzo una granada y se pego a la espasla del lobo.

Yo:(dandone la vuelta y haciendo cuenta regresiba)3...2...1(BOOM se bio una estela de fuego saliondo entre los arboles.

"deterner musica"

Despues de eso una luz lo rodeo y aparecio un pony con la misma armadura que el ser bipedo las chicas no salian de su imprecion y hay fue donde rainbow decidio tomar la palabra.

Dash:eso...fue...ASOMBROSO(dijo con los casco golpendo el aire)aora eres un 20% mas cool que antes.

Yo:grasias...supongo.

Applejack:como hiciste eso compañero ni ciquera eres un unicornio oara hacer eso(yo la mira fijamente y digo)

Yo:...no se..Mejor bamos a ponyville buscare una cueva serca de ponyvylle para guardar la nave(fue hay cuando me acorde del almacenaje lo sobi y lo amarre con la cuerda que me dio applejack) puedes ensende la nave?

Le pregunte al espectro las chicas me vieron raro pero cuando una de ellas hiba a hablar una maquna de color blanco y oscuro salio de su cuerpo y empeso a inspeccionar la nave.

Espectro: por supesto señor no detecto otro daño(fue cuando la nave empeso a elevarse por el aire)

Yo:applejack te llevo?(al decir eso applejack se sonrojo)

Applejack:p-porsupesto m-me encantaria.

Dash:oye y por que a mi no?(haciendo puchero)

Yo:para que tenes alas? O son de deciracion?(lo dise en tono de burla sujetando a applejack del cuello sonrojandoce aun mas).

Dash se enojo crusandose de brasos mirandome con enojo y hay fue condo yo y applejack desaparesimos y aparecimos deras de mi habian otro asiento los mas curioso fue que el control de la nave fue modificado para cascos.

Applejack:estas seguro de esto?(pregunto aferrando al asiento)

Yo:por su puesto.

Volamos con la nave buscando una cueva serca de ponyville hay fue que encontre una cueva en una montaña serca se un lago rodee todo ponyville para evitar llamar la atencion y cuando estaba cerca de la cueva vi a un dragon hacer candoce entonse fue hay que decidi embestirlo con la parte delantera de la nave que era puntiaguda hice que el dragon de un gruñido de dolor y me dipara una llamarada de fue applejack penso que era nuestri fin...pero al esperarvque ella y el guardian mueran quemados escucho una risa.

Yo:jajaja crees que eso nos dañara(el dragon asustado decidio largarse del lugar )

Cuando el dragon se fue aparque la nave en la cueva era muy hancha y alta la cueva y cuando nos vajamos de la nave vimos que esta vamos rodeados de joyas.

Applejack:aaaah por eso el dragon nos queria atacar,rarity se volveria loca si estubiera aca.

Yo:bueno ya encontre donde guardar mi nave haora tengo que estableser un punto de regreso.

Applejack:como que punto de regreso?(pregunto con mucha curiosidad)

Yo:cuando valla a otra parte de este mundo la nave automaticamente se dirijira hacia aca y si te preguntas como me subire a la nave si esta en la cueva simple mi espectro me teletrasportara a mi nave.

Applejack:espectro? te refieres a la cosa flotante que vimos en el bosque(yo asiento).

Yo:me podras decir la hora(applejack hiba a hablar cuando se escucho una vos diciendo)

Espectro:Son las 6:34 pm señor.

Cuando se escucho esa vos el espectro salio de mi cuerpo sorprendiendo a applejack.

Espectro:hola mucho gusto señorita applejack.

Applejack:m-mucho gusto.

Yo:bueno vamonos a ponyville tengo que ir al sugar cube corner.

Al parecer con todo el asunto applejack se le olvido el tema de la fiesta sorpres

Applejack:mira hay un camino que conduse a ponyville.

 **Fin del capitulo 1**

 **Bueno adios pero quiero mandarle un saludo a varios amigos mios**

 **Son para repeatin la hermosa deker E3 fernando H5 joel007 el uracantonto tomasguev y muchos mas a uno para mi rival deadpayne**


End file.
